


Simply Programming

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [40]
Category: Chobits, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Robotics, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been told many times that her dear; dear Shuuichi was merely her persocom, her human-like computer. He runs from the programming she gave him, but she doesn't care. She loves him, even if he's only a machine. Even if she could have any man she ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Programming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Chobits.

* * *

Her pencil tapped impatiently against her desk as she thought about the words that they'd said to her. Her friends. They'd seemed to notice the way that she was constantly looking at her persocom, and were always trying to remind her that he wasn't human. That he was merely a machine made to help her. Well, it wasn't her fault her persocom was perfect; exactly the way she wanted her future husband to be, so therefore, perfect in a sense. True, she had made the programming herself and installed it into him, but that didn't mean that they could say such things to her.

She was positive it was only because they were jealous. Jealous of what she had. Not just her handsome, sweet Shuichi, but everything else as well. She did, after all, belong to a very wealthy family, and therefore she was able to get anything she so desired in life. They were jealous of that, she had decided, so she decided that for the moment she would ignore them. Make them think that they were doing her good and then tell them flat out what she thought. If they couldn't get over their jealousy then she'd simply stop being friends with them, and go to the friends she knew she could trust.

Sighing, she knew that she'd most likely not do that. She liked her friends, especially since they weren't merely from her father's business partners' lines', therefore they didn't like to talk about the companies welfare and if they'd still be partners in years to come. They were normal people, who went to a normal school, while she went to a huge school that her father paid her, allowed only to have her persocom with her. It was only natural, she had thought, that she would grow attached to the only thing normal in her life that she could take to that school, but they thought otherwise. Her friends thought it was strange that she seemed to have feelings for her persocom.

Turning to look at him once again, she admired him. His green eyes and red hair. True, he was a costume model, and there was no other like him, but she'd come up with how she wanted him to look. She assumed that she'd based him off of one of her father's business partner's son, Youko. Yes, Youko was completely different when it came to hair and eyes, but they still looked similar otherwise. Perhaps it was because when they were children, Youko had told her that he'd marry her someday, but then she'd learned he'd become quite the ladies man as years went by. There was no point in him anymore, which was why she liked Shuichi so much, she guessed. She wanted Youko to be like Shuichi, because at least then she'd have a human partner, instead of a persocom who'd never be able to give her children or know anything more than his programming.

She guessed, in the end, she wanted them to be like each other. But it was Shuichi she loved. Shuichi that she wanted to be with, even if he was only a machine, and that confused her. She'd always thought that she'd only be able to love another person, but she'd fallen in love with her persocom, her human-like  _machine_.

"Is there something wrong, Kagome-sama?"

He was always so sweet, so polite. "No, there's nothing wrong, Shuichi. You shouldn't worry about me, ok."

He smiled, "If you insist, Kagome-sama." He tipped his head slightly to one side, "Would you like your tea now, Kagome-sama? One of the maids brought it up a few minutes ago, but you were deep in thought and I did not think it wise to disturb you at the time."

"Yes, that would be lovely, Shuichi," she replied. Straightening, she watched as he moved in order to grab the tray left by one of the other persocoms, programmed specifically to do a maids work. He brought it like the gentleman he'd been over the years, and set it beside her, smiling softly the entire time. She'd had his body upgraded just a bit a few months ago, so he looked completely human, just like she wanted him to.

"Here you are," he said, placing it down on her desk beside her. The cup was already filled, but he stood there in case Kagome would need it refilled. He watched as she placed the pencil she'd been tapping against the desk down, and took up the cup. A slight frown formed on his lips, "Is there something on your mind, Kagome-sama?"

"Huh, why do you ask?" she asked.

"You seem to be distracted, a bit angered, and annoyed," Shuichi blinked. "Usually that indicates that you're either experiencing your week of the month, or you're upset and angry with something."

She blushed a little. He was her calendar; after all, of course he knew that. He knew all the dates that she needed, and he knew the exact moment she should be going into her monthly cycle. Still, if it was a woman-shaped persocom she wouldn't have mind so much, but Shuichi was a male. "Ah… yes, I was just thinking about something that was said to me, that's all. You don't need to think on it so much," she muttered.

"Very well. If you do not wish for me to, then I will not." He nodded once. "Oh, and Kagome-sama?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your piano lesson begins in fifteen minutes," he said.

Nodding, she smiled, "Of course, thank you, Shuichi."

"It is what I am here for, Kagome-sama. You do not need to thank me."

Shaking her head, she sipped at her tea once more. "I know. I don't need to thank you for most things, but I feel that it is right. You might be a persocom, Shuichi, but you do so much for me. Sometimes I feel I'd get lost with all the stuff around me, but you're there, and you stop me from getting lost. I'm thanking you for that."

He blinked a few times. "I see. You're welcome," he said.

Once again, his programming showed itself to the surface, making her smile slip for only a moment. Maybe her friends were right. Maybe he was only a machine and she shouldn't feel the way she did. Well, of course that was true, but maybe there words were correct. She'd made him more intelligent than most would be, able to hold a conversation, and understand her, like the perfect man would be able to. But, men were so different from women. Sighing, she turned her attention back to her cup and gazed into it.

Maybe her friends were right. Maybe it was time that she got another persocom in order to stop the feelings that were forming for her Shuichi. It would be ridiculous to get a boyfriend, they normally only went out with her for her money or something superficial and demeaning. But the thought of getting rid of him, or even deprogramming him seemed _wrong_ —he was just… so perfect, that she didn't want to see him like that.

Not after all this time with him.

"Could you… tell me how hot it is at the moment, Shuichi?" she asked quietly.

"Inside or outside, Kagome-sama?" he replied, still smiling.

"Outside, please," she said, turning her head away from him. She couldn't do it, even if she decided to; she wouldn't be able to just  _get rid_  of him. He might be a machine but he was hers, no matter what anyone else said. He was just as she wanted him to be, and nothing more, and it would be wrong to get rid of him, since she'd be getting rid of her happiness.

"It is currently eighty-four degrees," he said. "It is said that it should only reach eight-nine today."

"Thank you, Shuichi. Now, could you call Ritskuko-sensei and tell her that I would like to cancel our piano lesson for today?" she asked.

"Of course, but may I ask whatever for, Kagome-sama?" Shuichi asked, blinking a few times.

"I feel like going outside today, is all," Kagome smiled. "I expect that you will come with me, won't you?"

"Yes, I will go wherever you go," Shuichi nodded.

"Good," Kagome said, standing from her seat. "Let's go then."

"I have not been able to contact Ritskuko yet, though," Shuichi told her, frowning a bit. "It seems that her line is busy."

"That's alright, you can call her while we're walking. I'm sure it won't be a problem, especially with the check-up I gave you not long ago," Kagome replied.

"No, it will not be a problem, Kagome-sama." Shuichi shook his head, his red hair moving slightly with the movement. "I am sure that Ritskuko is merely communicating with another student and from previous calls she should be available in ten minutes or so."

"Alright then, let's go," Kagome said again, smiling a little more. She watched him as he came to her side, and allowed her eyes to sparkle. He smiled in response to her happiness, and held out his arm like the gentlemen that he was. It was simply his programming that made him do so, but it was his programming that made her love him. If her friends couldn't be happy for her then they didn't deserve to be her friends, especially when she was sure that she didn't need anything more than Shuichi himself.

Even if he was a machine.

_\--Fin_


End file.
